Killer Curtis Comes to Town
by Tw0bIt5bbgRl
Summary: Killer Curtis is everything her brothers never wanted to deal with, and Everything the rest of the gang lovs. Summary sux! plz R&R! 1st story b nice! No flames!


**A/n: hey my first sotry about Killer Curtis so be ncie guys! I think shes realli grate and i hope that u guyz do to!! hopefully you will all give me losts of reviews!!! More reviews the quicker i upatez!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders, but I wish I did! Two-Bit's sooooooo hawt.**

* * *

As I stepped out of the car into the bright sunslight, I had only two things on my mind: Fall out Boy's new song, and my brothers. Fall Out Boy, because their new song just finished playing on my new black and white ipod, and my brothers because I just discovered I had brothers yesterday.

It was a funny story, actually. I used to live in Paris with my adoptive parents until they died a week ago from some robber guy, but that's not so important. Then the social service people checked out my file and discovered that I had not one brother, but 3!

According to the file they lived in Tulsa, Oklahoma, so in a matter of a few days I packed my stuff, got on a plane, and now here I was. Outside a small house, going to meet my brothers.

This place was so different from what I was used to. Paris was more prettier, and had much more to do than this small ass town. The house wasn't even fancy looking, it was white and boring and old looking, like a couple of bums lived there.

I took in a deep breath. "It's now or never." I said to myself walking up the front steps to ring the doorbell, ipod clutched in my hand.

The person who greeted me at the door was one of the most handsome people on the planet. I hoped he wasn't one of my brothers, he was really really really hot. He was movie star handsome, and was slim, and seemed to have a sensitive looking face. He had wheat gold hair that shined like the moon and eyes that sparkled with mischief in them. I liked mischief.

"Hey baby, what brings you here? You look cold, why don't you come on in?"

I couldn't say no to a handsome boy like that, so I went inside. Maybe they knew something about my brothers.

"What're you doin' here baby?" Another blond haired boy asked. He looked really mean, and really tough. I know I could handle him. I once beat up five guys with only a spoon.

"I'm looking for my brothers," I said. "Do any of you guys know them?"

"Maybe." The cute one said. "What do they look like?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, I just found out about them yesterday."

"Funny," Another boy said. He looked cute too. "We got a call yesterday about our sister we never met."

"OH MY GOD THAT'S HER!" The boy with the Mickey Mouse shirt shouted. He had rust colored hair, and long sideburns, his hair all greased back. He had on a blue Mickey Mouse shirt and was holding a bottle of beer in his hand. "IT'S YOUR SISTER!!"

I looked at him funny, as he blushed embarrassed. "Sorry about that ma'am." He bowed. "My name's Keith, but everyone calls me Two-Bit. " He pointed to the other guys as he introduced them. "That there is Sodapop," he pointed at the hot boy. "Dallas," he pointed at the tough boy with blond hair, "Ponyboy," He pointed at the other cute boy with red-brown hair. "Steve," He pointed at the boy with greasy swirly looking hair."Johnny," He pointed at a boy who looked like a lost puppy kicked too many times and left in the rain. "And Darry is at work."

They were all still staring at me, but who couldn't? I was an interesting person, afterall. I had long black hair that went past my ass with natural blood red streaks in it, and my hair mastered the perfect emo flip like Pete Wentz's hair.

I was wearing my favorite black Fall Out Boy hoodie that I tied right under my breasts so you could see my large skull tattoo in the middle of my back, and my favorite pair of skinny jeans with the chains on them. On my feet I was wearing my blood red colored converse shoes, that had a little mud on them from the rain in Paris.

"So, who're you?"

"Oh, my name is Killer Nightmare Curtis." I said to them, and then added quickly, "the second."

"The second?" The boy, Ponyboy? Asked me.

"Yeah. 'Cause when I was little I killed my twin because I got bored of my toys. I strangled her to death with a jump rope and then she –" I was 'bout to finish my story when the door opened. I turned around to see who it was.

It was a tall man, who was very muscular. "Killer!" He cried out, "You're back!!" he gave me a big hug, as I pushed him away.

"Who the fuck are you?" I spat. I didn't like strange men hugging me.

"YO OLDAR BROTHER!" He snapped. "DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME. YER GROUNDED!"

"So, you're the candyass that's my brother?" I said to him coolly. I wasn't afraid of him, or his tough act. He answered my question with a smack on the face, and took off his belt.

He was gonna spank me, but I wasn't afraid of him. I've been spanked a hundred times by my old parents. Darry cracked the belt on my butt and spanked me hard with it, but I didn't cry.

Crying was for pussies, and I certainly wasn't a pussy. If Darry was going to be a dick, than so was I.

"Wait!" The boy named Two-Bit said. "You shouldn't hit her Darry, she didn't know. She was jus' protecting herself."

He turned towards me, and gazed into my purple and turquoise eyes, and winked at me. "You dig okay, baby. Wanna get the fuck outta here?"

I nodded, as Dallas came over towards us. "Not with outa fight, you ain't!"

I just rolled my eyes, boys were always fighting after me. I didn't really like Dallas, he didn't seem my type, but I liked Two-Bit a whole lot, but I couldn't resist a good fight.

"Bring it!" I challanged, getting into my stance I learned in my Tae-Kwon-Doe class. I was also the only person in my class to get a black belt in two hours.

"I wasn't talkin' about you, but, fuck, a fight's a fight. Bring. It. On, bitch!" he was getting ready to swing at me, when I brought out my trusty spoon.

"A spoon?" He laughed. "You think you can beat me with a _spoon?_"

I smirked. He never knew my fighting tactic. Sporks and forks were for pussies, and I knew how to dig the spoon into a person's arm the right way to knock 'em out for a couple of hours.

I dug my spoon into the side of his wrist, and twisted it sharply. He moaned in pain, and fell to the ground. I flipped him the bird as Two-Bit pulled me closer towards his body and smiled. "You dig okay, baby. You dig okay."

* * *

**plz review! No flames, plz.**


End file.
